Haunted
by Dr.McDreamy
Summary: Derek Left after Meredith begged him to love her, what happend a year later when she goes to Paris MerDer
1. Chapter 1

**"Haunted"**

Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

It had been one year since he left her, one year since she begged for him to love her, one year since she lost the love of her life, one year since Meredith Grey lost her heart. Maybe she would never get it back. Her friends tried to support her, they tried to hold her a night when she cried herself to sleep, but nobody not even Cristina could help her at this time, the only one who could help her was Derek.

When Addison turned up, part of her drowned, she thought that was it, but no he played her for a few weeks then he left, she never knew why. She loved him, that night at the bar she knew he was something special, that she could love. She never thought he could rip her heart in half and stomp on it, he caused her to become and emotional wreck, if she even heard the words ferryboats or fishing she would think of him and tears would prickle down her face, she lost focus on her work and on her life.

Meredith sat in the airport, she had booked herself a ticket to France, she decided it was time for a break; she knew that when she came back that she would through herself into work and forget the past and just focus on the future.

It was late at night and the rain was pounding on the glass, which was the only thing you could here everything else was silent. She laid her body across three chairs, it was aching, and she had worked a 48hour shift so she could leave without her friends knowing.

"Flight 176 to Paris is now boarding, would all passengers in first class please make their way to the front,"

For once Meredith was one of those people, her mother had left her some money so she decided to put it to good use, a vacation was all she need or was it? Did she need one person to make all the pain go away or was that just her mind playing games

The flight was bumpy, it had been an overnight flight which made it even worse. The plane was almost deserted it was the middle of December and most people thought Paris was too cold for that time. There was seven hours left of the flight and Meredith drifted off into a deep slumber.

" _**Pick Me Choose Me Love Me,"**_

"_Meredith I don't think he is coming," said izzie _

"_No give him a chance you have to give him a chance or else all hope in my life is lost and well I will fade away," _

…

"_He never showed up," _

Meredith awoken by the sound of the telecom,

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be arriving in Paris in 20mins please put your seats in the up right position and switch off any electrical equipment."

The landing was bumpy, Meredith gripped onto her arm rest as tight as she could, this was the only part of flying she hated.

Once she was in Charles de Gaulle airport she collected her luggage and headed to find a taxi.

"Bonjour," the taxi driver said

"Bonjour,"

"Parlez-vous anglais ?"

"Oui,"

"Great, I am going to the Hilton hotel in the centre of paris,"

"Okay we have a fixed fair on 20 euros,"

"Okay thank you,"

During her ride Meredith passed the Eiffel tower, Arc De triumph and napoleons tomb, she couldn't wait to explore all these sights,

But some how she wishes someone was here to explore them with her…


	2. Chapter 2

One Meredith reached the hotel she was too tired to do anything else but sleep, she but on her shorts and her Dartmouth tee shirt and climbed into the giant bed. It took literally three seconds for her to fall asleep. She didn't even hear the phone to the hotel ringing.

"_Meredith he's the head of Neuro he will only screw you then leave you,"_

"_No he won't." _

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because I love him and he loves me." She got up and ran out of the nursing home leaving a shocked Ellis Grey._

She woke up in a cold sweat; she hadn't had this dream in ages. She looked over to her alarm clock it flashed 9am, Meredith dragged herself out of bed and went to get showered.

The weather in Paris was miserable, the wind cut through Meredith like a knife and the rain pounded her jacket, the bottom of her jeans were soaked and her shoes well the were drenched in water. She head for the nearest café she could find, as she walked in the smell of coffee and baking hit her, she was greeted by a warm friendly smile something which she hasn't produced herself in a while.

"Bonjour Madam," the owner said

"Bonjour,"

"Parlez-vous anglais,"

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Can I have a regular black coffee and a croissant?"

"Of course,"

Meredith sat up on the stool next to the counter; Paris was always a place she wanted to go to, one night in bed Derek had promised her that he would take her there, that was the night he first said I love you, but it wasn't to Meredith's face it was to a sleeping Meredith, That night she would remember forever.

"Here you go madam, can I ask you what part of the world you are from,"

"United States, Seattle"

"We had a gentleman in here the other day that was from Seattle,"

"I might know him,"

"Can I take your picture, we have a international wall in which I try and get people from different places in the world onto,"

"Of Course you may,"

Once the owner had taken her picture he gave it to her and said she could place it anywhere on the wall, she walked over and scanned through the pictures wondering who the person was from Seattle, Behind the tons of pictures was a map of the world, the only place left on the map clear was Paris, she quickly scanned over to the united states and that's when his face met hers, His hair hadn't changed a bit, his eyes still a deep blue and his smile was dreamier than ever.

She quickly pinned her picture next to his and moved back over to her stool.

"When did he come in?"

"About a day ago,"

"Do you know why he was here?"

"Yes, he was travelling the world, he said he used to be a surgeon and he fell in love with a girl only for him wife to show up, he said that he fled the scene and travelled the world doing interesting surgeries and looking at interesting places,"

"Okay, do you know if he was with anybody?"

"Yes he was he was with a man,"

"Thank you sir you have been really helpful, she slammed a 20euro bill down on the counter and left,"

"Madam that is way too much,"

"No it isn't you may have just saved my life,"

Meredith practically ran out of the café, she wanted to go to all the hospitals and see if she could find him, not to get back with him to but to find out why she left, she jumped into a taxi and asked him to drive to the nearest hospital.

"Madam the nearest hospital would be Clinique du Louvre,"

"Okay take me there,"

The ride couldn't have been any slower, there was traffic everywhere and the flooding didn't help once they reached the hospital Meredith shoved money in the taxi drivers had and ran into the hospital, She as greeted by a receptionist,

"Hello I was wondering if you tell me if a Derek Shepherd works here"

"Yes he is here for three days; would you like me to call him?"

"No I will go and find him,"

She walked up to the surgery floor and found him bossing around a load of interns.

"No you do not just take out the tumour and hope all goes well, do any of you know?"

…

"You take most of the tumour out and leave a small part behind then go again every two years," Meredith said

Derek turned around in shock, he hadn't heard her voice in a year,

"Mer..." he croaked out "Hey Derek,"

"Would you like to scrub in?"

"I don't know I mean there are rules and stuff and I …"

"Meredith this hospital is connected with SGH it will be fine,"

"Alright but first we need to talk,"

* * *

They went and found a seat in the small café and Derek bought the both coffee. Meredith felt like she could breathe again him being in her presences was enough for her, although she knew that he would never be hers again.

"There you go," Derek said as he placed the coffee down in front of her,

Meredith noticed that there was no ring on his finger,

"Why did you leave?"

"I was being a coward, I thought if I left then you would have a better life without me because of all the pain I caused you,"

"Derek you don't understand the meaning of pain, I have been hurting ever since you left me, I thought you didn't want me, that you never loved me, I drowned Derek so bad that I never properly came back,"

"Meredith don't you think this was hard for me I was going to fight, try harder I was but I let my head to the talking not my heart, I though I did what was best,"

"Derek what would have been best if you had stayed with me, and loved me, also instead of us being here alone and lonely we could have seen Paris together maybe even travelled the world, all you did was prove my mother right,"

Tears were streaming down Meredith face she didn't know what to do, so she got up and started to walk away, Derek instantly got up and followed her but she was too fast she ran out of the hospital and down the street not knowing where she was going she just ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she reached back to the confinements of her hotel room, she sank into her bed and cried, she felt empty, even though she loved him so much she hated him at the same time, this feeling was not new.

As it was only 12pm she had no idea what to do, she knew that Derek would be out to find her but she didn't know if he loved her enough to find her. She went into the bathroom and touched up her make up, She was never a huge fan of make up, only a light touch of mascara and lip-gloss. She checked the clock again and it flashed 12.05, she decided to take a little walk, she put on her Ugg boots on over her skinny jeans and walked out of her hotel room.

As she walked down the street, she looked into little café's and restaurants all of them filled with loved up couples, she knew that should be her and Derek, She thought to herself about what would have happened by now if Addison hadn't showed up, they would probably live together maybe even be engaged, but hey happy endings never happened for her. As she walked a bit further down the street the Eiffel Tower came into sight, she had always wanted to go up it ever since her conversation with the patient with the aneurism who's dieing wish was for her husband to go to Paris, at the time it sounded so romantic, I mean who wouldn't want their husband to propose to them at the top of the Eifel Tower at night, I mean come on. Meredith was so tangled up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she had bumped into a muscular stranger, who was looking at her as if he had something important to tell her,

"Sorry," I said politely

"Are you Meredith Grey," he asked

"Yes, why,"

"I'm Mark Slone, Derek's best friend I saw you talking to him in the hospital and by the way he was looking at you I knew you were the one who he fell in love with and who he has been lost without ever since,"

"And Your Point," I said getting rather annoyed.

"My Point is that he loves you so much it hurts, every night he is almost crying himself to sleep because he misses you so much and that it kills him that your not here with him,"

"Well my point is that he refused to tell me that he had a wife, then when she shows up he leaves me and pisses off to God knows where,"

"You don't know do you," he said

"Know What?"

"What Addison asked of him you don't know,"

"No,"

"When they went away they left to get divorced, but Addison wouldn't put up a easy fight, she demanded that he leave you for a year and have no contact, so he knew for sure that his divorce was clear, but it killed him to do it, an hour after the meeting he came to my doorstep in a right mess crying and everything, it was my idea to travel the world I thought to my self maybe that would take his mind off things but he even has a calendar, that has the days ticket off,"

"Mark Stop lying,"

"I'm not,"

"You don't know the pain he's been through,"

"I do because I've been through worse,"

After her little encounter with Mark her mind was all full, they had went and had coffee and chatted for what seemed like for ever, she never really knew how much Derek loved her, and it made her feel bad for the way she had treated him in the hospital, she wanted nothing more than to find him and hold him close. But nope now she needed to clear her head, so she decided to do it at the top of the Eifel Tower,

The Tower looked beautiful, it had lights all up the side and every hour it lit up all over, it was the best sight Meredith had ever seen, well apart from Derek, she bought her ticket and bundled into the elevator, as she went up it reminded her of all the encounters she had with Derek, once she reached the top. It took her breath away, Paris look sunning , she walked all around to take in their surroundings, she could see the Arc De Triumph and many other things as she reached the end she saw a tall guy with dark hair she instantly knew who it was,

"You know a problem halved is a problem shared,"

His Head instantly turned around and it revealed that he had been crying, he eyes were swollen and red and he looked a mess.

"Oh Mer," was all he could get out

"Derek I know everything," I said slightly edging towards him,

"I know Mark told me, I should have fought harder, this shouldn't have happened,"

"I know, right now I hate you and love you I just can't believe that she would do something like this,"

"Meredith, I couldn't loose you, she was being mean, but I knew if I didn't agree to her terms I would have lost you,"

"Okay,"

"I know, you know today after I saw you I went to the café and saw your picture,"

"Really," I smiled,

"Yeah, I'm sorry,"

He slowly leaned forward and kissed me but I pulled away,

"Right now I can't, it would be too much,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, how about tomorrow we meet and go around Paris,"

"Sure, as long as Mark can come,"

"Yeah,"

"Meredith you will never know how much I love you,"

"I do because I feel the same way too,"

Meredith walked away from Derek, saying that she would meet him at the café tomorrow with mark, it killed her not to kiss him but she knew it was what she had to do, she knew tomorrow would be fun and it was really part of what she wanted when she came to Paris except her and Derek weren't together, but she wasn't complaining.

Once Meredith reached her hotel room she collapsed on her bed, tired from the days events.

As Meredith walked down the streets of Paris to meet Derek and Mark, she was nervous, she didn't want to over dress and look like she was trying but she didn't want to under dress and look a mess, when she reached the café she saw that mark and Derek were already sitting waiting for her, she walked in and once again she was greeted by the smell of fresh coffee and baking, she walked over to the table and was greeted by a kiss on the check from mark and a hug from Derek.

She walked over to the counter and asked for coffee,

"Ah so I see you were friends with them,"

"Yes in fact one of them is the love of my life,"

"Really, I take it's the one with the dark hair,"

"How did you know?"

"I have a knack for these things,"

"I have an idea how about instead of the picture of Derek and I separate we get one of all three of us together,"

"I like the sound of that,"

"Mark, Derek come here,"

"Why," mark whined

"Because I said so,"

"What are you my mother?"

"Nope but just your ass over here now"

"Fine," mark said in defeat.

"Why are we here Meredith?" Derek asked

"Because we have to get a Picture of all three of us,"

"Okay on the count of three,"

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three,"

I was in the middle with Derek and mark on the other side of me, I felt Derek's hand creep lower and lower down, but I just laugh and the situation and let it unfold.

As we walked down the street both Mark and Derek had a stupid boyish grin on their faces, though I didn't know why, and I wasn't going to try and find out,

"Okay so what are we going to see first," I asked

"How about Euro Disney," Mark said

"What are you five," Derek said

"Hey want to see that too how about we go their tomorrow," I suggested

"Fine," Derek sulked

"Hey, maybe I will get to sit on Cinderella's lap," mark said

"Yeah that would be cool," said Derek

I felt slightly jealous at this comment,

"Mark the only reason you want to sit on her lap is to hit on her,"

"It's exactly the same with you,"

"Nope because the only woman I want to hit on is standing right next to me," he said

"What you mean that French woman,"

"Ha Meredith you idiot,"

I slightly blushed at this comment but when I looked at him I saw that he was blushing too, so I quickly brushed my lips over his and whispered into his ear,

"You're the only one I want to hit on too,"

"Come on guys it too early in the morning for all this mushy shit,"

"Shut up Mark," we both said in unison.

We decided to go on the metro to the Louvre, it was pack so all three of us had to stand, some creep came and stood next to me which frightened the shit out of me so my hand sneaked it's way into Derek's, Mark was loving this he kept on grinning at both of us like idiots, then when some hot French woman came on he decided to try his French but all that earned him was a slap in the face as it came to our stop we all got off but my hand never leaving Derek's.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked into the Louvre we had to be checked by security, I put my bag in and walked through no problem but as for Mark he thought if he bleeped he would get search by some sexy French woman but oh no he got search by some fat guy all because he had a coin in his pocket, he was not happy. Once again my hand had some how sneaked its way into Derek's as we were going down the escalator.

Once we reached the bottom I was surprised at how big the bottom part of it was, I didn't really want to look around much all I really wanted to see was the Mona Lisa , also I wanted to look around the shops in the Louvre.

Mark went his separate way from Derek and I mumbling something about being a loved up couple and knowing we wanted alone time, as we walked along the nothing was really interesting me as I was too wrapped up in Derek but something did catch my eye a sweet shop,

"Oh a sweet shop," I yelled

"Mer you know how bad those things are for you,"

"And your point,"

"I don't want you to die,"

"Derek I cannot die from eating one sweet,"

I managed to drag his ass in by pouting to his face; we spent about 5 euros on sweets much to Derek's dislike,

Once we left the shop I instantly looked in the bag to see what I was going to eat first, but some thing caught my eye, a strawberry lace which I knew I could tease Derek with, I pulled him over to a corner.

"Okay, close your eyes and open your mouth," I said

"What," he said

"Just do it,"

He did and I stuck the lace in his mouth,

"Now chew on it,"

I quickly stuck the other end in my mouth we chewed until her lips met, then we were entangled in a heated lip lock, I was pinned against the wall and Derek's had found their way up my shirt,

"Okay way too much PDA I heard someone say,"

We both turned round to see Mark standing looking disgusted,

"Don't worry Mark your next,"

The look on Derek's face was classic, I slowly pulled out of Derek's grip and edged towards Mark who had open arms, praying slightly that Derek would pull me back, and he did, he grabbed me and my lips captured his once again,

We were both stopped by Mark pulling us apart, Derek and I were not happy,

"Okay from now on I am in the middle of both of you there are little children about and you are scaring them for life,"

"Oh so it's okay when you are chewing some strangers face off," Derek retorted

"Yep," he said sticking his tongue out.

"Real mature Mark, real mature," I said

The next thing on our list to see was the Mona Lisa, we kept getting lost not knowing were to go, mark was certain he knew were it was but he kept getting lost, so Derek and I stopped a few feet behind him and turned in the other direction, though we didn't head to the Mona Lisa first we decided to just walk around, Derek's arm slowly made it's way around my shoulders then I remembered everything that happened, all the lies, him leaving and Addison, It was way to soon for all this to be happening,

"Um I have to go," I said

"Where," Derek asked

"This is all happening way to fast," I said then ran away, that's all I ever seem to be doing, running away.

As I turned to runaway Derek grabbed my arm, he look upset, as if he couldn't live without me.

"Please Meredith don't go, I can't live without you if you leave my life will be over,"

"How can I know that I'm not another Addison,"

"Because I love you in a really really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window, fortunate way which me love you, pick me, choose me, love me,"

"You remember," I whispered

"How could I forget,"

All of a sudden I felt myself leaning into his chest with his arms wrapping securely around me, I sobbed quietly into his shirt, soaking it but I knew he wouldn't care, all my emotions were coming out at once, I knew at that moment I loved him more than anything else in the world and nothing would ever change that.

"Derek I do pick you and I've always loved you,"

His face brightened up instantly he wiped my tears away from my eyes and leaned in and kissed me, this time I didn't run away and hide I stayed and fought for what I love the most, Derek.

We stood in the middle of the museum kissing, no one seemed to care about this apart from mark, who on his way to the Mona Lisa found us and well he was annoyed, so we all went and see Mona Lisa and mark was fascinated by it, Derek and I were too wound up in each other to really care about it, we kept stealing glances and kisses at each other, we were going back to the way things were.

On the way out of the museum I bought a key ring to remember what had happened at the Louvre and how lucky I was, to be with Derek.  
We decided to go and shop for a while so we went back on the metro, once again it was crammed and instead of Derek and I holding hands my body was pressed up against his, Mark kept trying to get in on it but Derek kept saying he was into three ways.

As we reached the mall I started to get excited now I could get to explore the French shops and see for myself what they were all like, and I got to do it with Derek and well mark,

As we walked into the mall their was a Mac Donald's to my left which surprised me and then colourful shops around us. I dragged Derek and mark to the first one.

I stood rummaging around the store for ages both Mark and Derek were getting bored.

"Hey Derek how do you think this would look on me," mark said referring to a purple sweater,

"Nah I think Pink is more your colour," he said laughing

"How about these," said Derek, referring to a pair of skinny jeans

"Nah those are way too tight,"

"Can both of you shut up now I'm finished,"

"Yes Mom," said Mark.

As we walked out their was a lingerie shop across the way which both mark and Derek noticed,

"How about we go to that one," Derek said pointing to the shop

"Dr Shepherd you have dirty in your eyes,"

"I agree with Derek,"

"You would be staying outside because you will not be seeing any underwear my girlfriend wears,"

"Oh so I'm your girlfriend now,"

"Damn straight," he said kissing me on the lips

"Someone pass me a bucket,"


	5. Chapter 5

After about half an hour of shopping in the lingerie both Meredith and Derek came out satisfied,

"Okay have you two got all your shitty underwear?"

"Mark if you saw Meredith in the stuff she bought you would not be thinking it was shitty,"

"Care to give me a little preview tonight babe," Mark said

"Sorry those things are for one pair of eyes only and it isn't either of you,"

"I am hurt and shocked," said Derek

"If it's not for us then who is it for,"

"My French man,"

"You're what,"

"Hey I can speak French does that make me a French man," said Mark

"It totally does," said Meredith winking at him.

"Hey what about me," Derek said pretending to be hurt.

"You can be my McDreamy,"

"Will McDreamy get to see it on you,"

"Nope,"

"Ha Ha McDreamy,"

"Shut it McSteamy,"

"Ha," said Derek

"Well at least I'm steamy,"

"Being dreamy means so much more these days,"

"Care to have a little contest,"

"Maybe,"

"See how many French woman we can get to kiss us,"

"You're on,"

"HOLD UP MCDREAMY, if you don't do this you can preview everything I bought," Meredith said rather jealous

"Mer are you jealous,"

"Nope,"

"Fine I will have to accept Mark's challenge,"

"If you even think about it there will be no sex for 6months,"

"Fine, But I better get my preview,"

To Mark's disappointment he was paged into the hospital, a woman with severe burns was admitted. Meredith and Derek were not upset, the decided to just walk around Paris for a while and then go out for dinner. The were walking towards the Arc De Triumph, Meredith had always wanted to climb it, so Derek was dragged along too.

"Meredith do we have to,"

"Yes Now Move you lazy ass," She grabbed his hand and started to climb the steps

"Fine,"

Once they reached the top the view was breathtaking, as it was near night all the buildings started to light up, you could see the Eifel tower as clear as day with all the lights on the outside.

Meredith was wrapped up in Derek's arms she turned around and faced him with a rather serious look on his face.

"Meredith what's up?"

"You have no idea how much I love you,"

"I do because I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me again,"

"I won't," she leaned in to kiss him but they were cut off by the sound of his pager.

"How much trouble would I get into if I threw this off this building," Meredith said

As they reached the hospital Meredith was feeling more down, she wouldn't get to spend any alone time with Derek for the rest of the night, also she may not see him if he has many patients. It sucked and both Meredith and Derek knew it.

They walked into the building hand in hand and was greeted by the chief of the hospital, a twenty year old girl had been admitted with a metal pole literally stuck in her head, since Derek was the best he knew he had to remove it with the help of Mark. The chief offered Meredith a spot in the or to assist Derek, television cameras were all around since the 20 year old girl happened to be the daughter of the vice president of France, if she died Derek and Marks career could ultimately be over, Derek and Mark had to make an announcement to the press stating what they would be doing etc etc.

"Derek I'm going to go and change I will see you in the or."

"No Meredith I want you to come to the press conference with me, you are just as much a surgeon as Mark and I, you will be assisting,"

"Der I'm a second year resident with very little experience,"

"Meredith you have amazing abilities, if you perform this right you could easily out rank all your colleagues and easily become an attending sooner than them,"

"What?"

"I know that you have thrown yourself into work and you have outranked all of them,"

"Okay,"

"So I want you beside me,"

"Okay,"

As we walked onto the platform the lights were bright and voices were coming at us in all directions, Mark was loving it but Derek was nervous since he was the one who was speaking.

"Dr Shepherd could you introduce us to your team,"

"This is Dr Grey, who will be assisting me with procedure and this is Dr Slone who is a plastic surgeon who will help me and also try to rebuild the skull with minimum scarring,"

"Dr Shepherd, have you ever done a procedure like this before,"

"Yes, I had to remove a pole from two people stuck together in Australia,"

"Was it a success?"

"Yes and no one patient lived the other died,"

Suddenly Derek and Marks pager went off it was time.

"Why the hell are we all here," moaned Cristina

"Will you fools shut up this is important," Bailey said

All of the residents (Baileys,), Bailey and Burke were in a conference room with a TV in it waiting for the chief.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I know none of you know the whereabouts of Dr grey but this may help you,"

He turned on the TV.

"_Dr Shepherd could you introduce us to your team," _

"_This is Dr Grey, who will be assisting me with procedure and this is Dr Slone who is a plastic surgeon who will help me and also try to rebuild the skull with minimum scarring,"_

"_Dr Shepherd, have you ever done a procedure like this before,"_

"_Yes, I had to remove a pole from two people stuck together in Australia,"_

"_Was it a success?"_

"_Yes and no one patient lived the other died,"_

"Oh My God," said burke

"She's back with shepherd and performing a life changing surgery," said Cristina

All the other interns were shocked.

"You know what we shouldn't even care, she left us without notice, for all we should have known she could have been dead,"

"I know but she was broke,"

"George shut up," said Cristina

"We have to go to Paris and bring her back," said Cristina

"Yeah," said the rest of the residents in unison


	6. Chapter 6

_So this is a small update_

* * *

After a 14 hour surgery Meredith, Derek and Mark walked into the scrub room, all completely shattered. The surgery was a complete success, Derek made sure each step he took was to his best ability as did Mark, Meredith also go the chance to assist.

"Oh My God that was amazing." Said Meredith.

"Yeah I know, the next 48 hours are crucial, if she get's through them, and wakes up and is able to talk it will be a miracle,"

"Yeah I know," said Mark

Suddenly Derek's phone started to ring.

"Hello,"

"Derek it's Richard Webber, I watched your surgery via satellite, you know that was a great surgery not just from you but from Meredith Grey, I want all of you back at my hospital, including Mark Slone, I think Meredith may be able to move ahead in the game, will you come in two weeks?"

"Yeah sure chief,"

"See you later," the phone clicked

"Who was that?" Meredith asked

"Richard Webber, he wants all of us in Seattle in two weeks, he says that you may be able to move ahead in your career and he wants Mark as well."

"Oh My God," Meredith said with a huge smile emerging on her face.

"You did it," Derek said picking Meredith up and spinning her around, Meredith grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"I'll give you two a moment,"

Derek backed her up against the door, his hand slowly makeing its way up her scrub top.

"Der... we can't,"

"Yeah we can, there is no one about, it always been one of my fantsy having sex in an Or,"

"Der, please stop,"

He cut her off by kissing her again, this time with more urgency, she ran her hands through his dark hair and wrapped her legs around his waist a little tighter. He was about to pull down her pants when they were interupted by the knocking of the door and the sounding of a familar voice.

"Okay mer, McDreamy would you two stop screwing each other for five minutes so we can talk to you,"

* * *

"Busted," Meredith said putting her head against Derek's shoulder, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Meredith get your ass out of here," George called  
"I don't want to face them Derek, we were in pure bliss getting back our relationship, I was getting to explore Paris the way I wanted to, with you," she said and kissed his lips

"I know Mer, but we better face the music,"

Another knock at the door was heard.

"YOU'VE BEEN WITH THIS GIRL FOUR DAYS, FOUR DAYS AND ALREADY YOUR IN HER PANTS."

"Bailey," Meredith and Derek said in unison

"That's right the chief made me come to watch over these fools,"

"Now we have to find another way out," said Derek

"What are you scared of her," Meredith said trying not to laugh,

"No, I'm not but I want you all to myself,"

"Okay, well put me down and there is another door over there lets see were that leads us to,"

As he dropped Meredith, he locked the door fixing his scrubs slightly, she grabbed his hand over to the other door,

She peeked through it,

"Coast is clear,"

They slid out of the OR running toward the nearest on call room but they were miles away so they made a mad dash for the elevator, heading towards the exit.

When they reached the exit, the cool Paris air hit them,

"Der, were still in our scrubs and we still have our scrub caps on,"

"Mer, it's okay why don't we go to my hotel, I'll get changed then go to your and after that we can go out for some dinner,"

"Okay," she said kissing his lips.

They walked a couple of streets before hailing a taxi because of all the weird looks they were getting.

For once in her life Meredith was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Meredith and Derek reached his hotel room, they couldn't keep their hands to each other. As they exited they elevator Meredith's legs were wrapped tightly around Derek's waist and his hands were entagled in her hair. As they reached the door to his room, Derek struggled to put the key in the lock.

"Will you hurry up Derek," Meredith whined

"Got it," he yelled as the little light on the door turned green.

As they entered the room Meredith tore Derek's scrub cap off his head along with his scrub top, soon followed was Meredith' top and trouser. They entered the bathroom with Derek in his pants and Meredith in her underwear. Derek had Meredith pinned against the bathroom wall and his lips were locked with hers, but once again they were interupted from their bliss by Mark, Bailey, Alex, Izzie, Cristina and George bursting through the door.

"What the..." Meredith said

"Sex against the wall," Mark said

"Nice," said alex

Both Meredith and Derek were to stunned to realize what was going to going on.

"Will you two please dismount," bailey boomed

"Not a chance in hell," said Meredith

"Will all of you please get out," said Derek

"Nope," said Cristina

"Fine I will do Derek in front of all of you if you don't leave within the next five seconds,"

Bailey and George left instantly but The rest stayed.

"Oh My God," said Derek

"What both cristina and I want to see if McDreamy is all man,"

"GET OUT NOW," Meredith yelled suddenly they all left.

At this point Meredith was still pinned up against the wall.

"Is there another secret exit," Meredith said

"Nope," said Derek.

"You know I really really love you," said Meredith

"I really really love you too," said Derek and once again he captured her lips not caring who was outside.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank You all so much for waiting patiently for this update :D and thank you for all the reviews._

* * *

Derek and Meredith emerged from the bathroom an hour later, Derek's hair was wet and messy and he had a towel wrapped around his waist and Meredith had a towel wrapped around her body, they expected that everybody had left, which they had.

"See we lost them," Meredith said wrapping her amrs around Derek's waist.

"Yeah,"

"Okay we should get dressed because I'm hungrey and well i can't be bothered going back to my hotel so we need to get food,"

"Okay," Derek said as he pulled his boxers on.

"Der...,""Yeah?"

"Can i wear your scrubs please?"

"Of course Mer you can have anything that belongs to me," he said throwing her the scrubs.

Meredith couldn't help but notice how the white t-shirt he was wearing hugged his body perfectly, you could see his perfect six pac and when he put his dark blue jeans on his showed his but off perfectly.

"Derek you better put something else on or i will notbe responsible for my actions,"

"Nope,"

"Fine be that way," she said

As they walked out of the hotel room Meredith took Derek's hand and they walked down the hall towards the lobby.

"Do you think they will still be here?"

"Yep,"

"Well if they are we just walk right past them,"

"Okay,"

As they walked into the lobby they could see everyone, and when they noticed Meredith and Derek they charged towards them.

"Well look who showed up for air," said Mark

"Okay everyone i know you have all came here to talk to me but i need time with Derek alonetime, i haven't spent time with him in a year do you know how long that is, yes i know you all think i'm stupid for taking him back but he has reasons good reason so will the lot of you piss off,"

She grabbed his hand and stormed out of the hotel.

* * *

Meredith and Derek spent the next few days in his hotel room, going out once a day and that to check on the senator's daughter. Meredith, Derek and the rest of the gang had decided to go to Euro Disney, tomorrow, much to Mark and Derek's delight. It was now 8pm and Derek and Meredith were laying on the king size bed, with Meredith's arms wrapped around Derek.

"Tomorrow will be fun," said Derek"

Yeah, I've always imagined you and I at Disney maybe even with a couple of kids," Meredith said

"What...""I didn't mean..."

"No Meredith it's wonderful that you're making that commitment,"

"Good, because you're the only person I ever what to spend my life with and you better not leave me tomorrow for Cinderella,"

"Meredith you are my Cinderella,"

"Now that was cheesy,"

"You love my cheesiness, that what gives me my name,"

"I know McDreamy,"

The next morning Derek and Meredith were awoken by Mark rattling their door,

"I'm gonna kill him," said Meredith cuddling tighter to Derek

"FUCK OFF MARK," he shouted

Five minutes later he came bursting through the door.

"Guys get up," he yelled

"I would but unless you want to see me naked I would get out,"

"If you're not in the lobby in 15 min I swear I will come up here and drag you out naked or not."

Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank You for all the reviews, i don't know if my french is great but i tried Please Read and Review_

* * *

As they all walked into Disney land, Meredith and Derek were holding hands, Izzie was talking to George and Alex, Cristina was talking to Bailey and Mark well Mark was taking in all the surroundings and winking at the occasional French woman on the way.

They all stopped in front of the Disney Castle.

"Okay, I say we all split for a while and meet back here in 2 hours," suggested Bailey

"Yeah that's a good idea," Cristina

"Okay so who goes with who?" asked Alex

"Okay, I'll go with Meredith and Derek," said Mark

"Um I'll go with O'Malley and Stevens,"

"Which leaves me and yang, thanks guys," said Alex

"Shut up evil spawn,"

"Well how about I go with you two," said Izzie

"Okay," said Alex smiling brightly

"See you in two hours guys," said Derek grabbing Meredith hand and walking away.

-------------------------

"Where shall we go first?" asked Mark

"Um I don't know," said Derek looking at the map

"How about we go to discovery land first," said Meredith

"Okay," said Mark and Derek.

When they reached discovery land they waited to get on Buzz lightyear ride, the ride was basically, a cart that drove around, you had guns and you had to shoot the aliens.

As they came off the ride Meredith was jumping up and down.

"Oh I totally beat both your asses,"

"Nope Meredith I am totally convince we both beat yours,"

Meredith had insisted that she went by herself, to prove she could beat both of the guys, Derek and mark only got 10000 points but Meredith got 30000.

"If mark wasn't there I would have totally kicked your ass,"

"Fine, if you think you can beat me, then we will have a shot of it later on, the loser has to book into one if the Disney hotels for the night and do whatever the other one wants them to do, all night long," Meredith whispered the last part in Derek's ear.

"Am I included?" asked Mark

"Nope," both Meredith and Derek said in unison

"Can we go on Space Mountain 2 next?" asked Meredith

"Sure," said Derek

"Um you two go I'll just stay here,"

"What is THE Mark Slone afraid of the rollercoaster?"

"No...Okay yes,"

"Would you go on it if I sat next to you and held your hand?"

"Oh hell yes,"

"HEY," said Derek

"Oh you'll be fine,"

"Fine I'll just get some sexy French woman to hold my hand,"

"Ha as if that would happen," said Mark while Meredith was nodding to agree with mark

"Just wait mark,"

--------------------------------

As they sat in their seats Meredith and mark were behind Derek, a tall brunette French woman sat next to Derek.

"Bonjour," she said to Derek

"Bonjour," Derek replied

"Pouvez-vous m'aider ?" Derek asked

"Oui," she replied

"Pouvez-vous tenir ma main, est-ce qu'ainsi je peux rendre ma amie et meilleur ami jaloux ?"

"Naturellement, je ne passerais pas l'opertunity pour tenir la main d'un homme américain sexy,"

(Conversation in english"Hello," she said to Derek"Hello," Derek replied"Can you help me?" Derek asked"Yes," she replied"Can you hold my hand to make my best friend and girl friend jealous,"Naturally, I would not pass the opertunity to hold the hand of a sexy American man,")

She wrapped, her long fingers round his and smiled at him.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile,

"What do think there talking about," said Mark

"I don't know but is it wrong that I'm getting turned on by Derek speaking French,"

"Yeah, need some help with that," mark asked

"Nope only one man that can only help me," said Meredith

"Oh my god," said Meredith

"He actually did it,"

"I know, he is so getting hit when I get off this ride,"

"Relax, he doesn't care about her he is only doing that to prove that he still can charm any woman,"

"Good but I swear to god if her hands go down any further then she is for it,"

As the ride began Meredith took Mark's hand.

-----------------

After the ride,

"Merci," Derek said to the woman

"Lorsque"

When he left the woman he turned around to find Mark and Meredith standing there, mark had a huge smirk on his face and Meredith just looked at him blankly, she went up to him and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him, they started to make out but mark pointed out the obvious

"Children," he coughed

Meredith and Derek pulled apart but she still hand her hands around his neck

"From now on you don't talk French to any other woman unless it's me cause I got a wee bit turned on by that,"

"Vous a fait maintenant?"

"Okay shut up or it will not be my fault what I do to you in public,"

"Okay," he said

The held hands and headed towards mark.

"Dude can you teach me some of that French,"

"Okay go over to that woman standing alone by that fountain and say bonjour,"

"Then say Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir,"

"Okay," he then set off over to the woman

"What did you really tell him to say,"

"I got him to say hello would you like to lie down with me this evening, but in a dirty way,"

"Der..." thats mean

They watched as Mark talked to the woman, then they watched him get slapped straight across the face.

As he returned to Derek and Meredith he looked pissed

"Thanks for that man, what did you really tell me,"

"You asked her if you wanted to have sex,"

"I hate you," said mark and both Meredith and Derek burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

_Please all read review More later _D

* * *

After Mark got slapped he refused to talk to Derek, who couldn't stop laughing, Meredith was just winding him up and he was about to snap, 

"Derek," Meredith said

"Oui," he replied

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir,"

"Oui Oui," he said taking her in his arms

"That's it Derek Meredith I'm out of here, I'll see you at the front in an hour," and he stormed off, both of them were still laughing,

"Well now that Mark is gone, we should have some alone time," Derek said wiggling his eyes in a suggestive way,

"Derek I will not give you sex in a children's park, do you want these kids to be scarred for life?"

"Nope," he said with a frown

"Well then,"

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear,

"You know your very sexy when you're mad,"

"Derek,"

"Yeah,"

"Shut up,"

"Fine,"

"Where are we going now," Derek asked

"To the Disney shop, I want to get something special so I can remember this day and the to the rollercoaster's,"

As Meredith and Derek walked into the massive Disney store Meredith's eyes widened,

"We might be late," said Meredith

"Why?"

"Because I love Disney and this shop is huge,"

"Oh god,"

"Come on," Meredith said and dragged him into the shop

As they looked around Meredith found a frame that was perfect for them, it was in the shape of a love heart and had Minnie and Mickey in the top left had corner and on the bottom left had corner, there was room for the initials of the two people in the Disney frame. She went up to the cashier had it engraved and slid the photo of her and Derek on the ferryboats together, it was perfect.

On the other side of the shop Derek found the Disney characters bear section, also he seen the costumes you could dress them up in, he looked and ironically there was dr outfits,

He walked over to Meredith and asked

"Hey Mer, yeah, who is your favourite Disney couple, umm I Aladdin and jasmine, why,"

"No reason, meet me out front in five min,"

Five minutes later and they met out the front,

"I have something for you," they both said at the same time,

"You go first," said Meredith

"Okay so these are for you I know this is way cheesy and everything but if one of us is every away or anything we can take the opposite partner, just to remind us of each other," he handed her the bag,

Meredith looked inside the bag and started to well up,

"Derek it may be a little cheesy but I hope you know I love it," she kissed him,

"Okay this is for when you are in your office and you become down, if you have lost a patient or something," she handed him the bag

He looked at it and instantly a McDreamy smile came upon his face,

"I love it so much,"

"I love you so much," said Meredith

"I love you too,"

They leaned forward and began to kiss, as the kiss began to deepen Meredith knew that having sex in the middle of Main Street in Disneyland was not the right thing to do,

"Derek,"

"Yeah,"

"Walk over to that disabled toilet and wait when I knock twice answer the door"

As she walked over and chapped the door Derek dragger her in and began kissing her with a lot of urgency.

--------------------

An hour later, Meredith and Derek both came out the toilet with a flushed look on their faces and hair and clothes were a mess,

"Der... what's the time?"

"12.30"

"Shit,"

"What,"

"We're late,"

"Oh that isn't good,"

As they walked towards the meeting point they found a very pissed group,

"Where the hell have you been," Cristina yelled

"We were at the other side of the park and we got lost," said Meredith

"You Are lying, you know why cause you're a bad liar," said bailey

"YOU HAD SEX," Mark yelled

"No we didn't," said Meredith

"Yes you did your clothes are a mess, your flushed you so had sex,"

"Sex in Disney land, nice," said Alex

"Guys can we go and eat I'm so hungry,"

"I bet you are," said Mark.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"You know I'm not very hungry, "said Derek

"Me neither," said Meredith

"How about we go back and tell them that we're going for a walk and we'll get  
them in a hour," said Derek

"Okay,"

"Guys," said Meredith looking at the group

"Yeah," they all replied

"We're going for a walk we'll be back in an hour," said Meredith

"I'm sure that's not all your going for," said Mark wiggling his eyebrows up and  
down

This earned him a slap from Meredith and Bailey,

"See you later," said Derek walking away with Meredith

As Meredith walked down the street she looked at all the little children's faces light  
up as Mickey,

She stopped and suddenly turned to Derek,

"What's wrong," he asked

"Okay I know we have only been back together for a couple of days and I will  
understand if you don't want this, I know I said I wanted a kid later in life but the  
truth is I want one now," said Meredith

"I mean I …" she was cut off

"Meredith we should have kids now, lets start trying,"

"Are you sure,"

"I've never been so sure in all my life,"

* * *

As Meredith and Derek walked towards the buzz light year ride, they both looked dead serious, they both wanted to win, but yet again they were both on a high from earlier on, Meredith wanted children so did Derek and now, there was going to be a baby in the mix someday soon, they only had a week and three days left in Paris and they were both dreading going back to Seattle, they just wanted to be alone.

Coming off the ride, Derek had the biggest grin on his face,

"Looks like you're my slave and your paying for the hotel," he smirked

"I hate you," she said frowning

"I seem to recall you liking me earlier, right at the point were I …."

"Derek young children," she said

"Oh well point is I won," he said pulling her into his arms and kissing her, Derek parted her lips with his tongue, Meredith was about to respond but they were interrupted one again by Mark pulling Derek off in one direction with Alex and George and Meredith being pulled off in the other direction by Cristina with the rest of the girls.

"Hey," Meredith said whilst being dragged off

"We have been here four days and we have not seen you once so for the rest of the time in Disney your spending it with us,"

"But I want to be with Derek,"

"Tough," said bailey

"Okay we are going on the Indiana Jones ride, then to the Disney castle, then shopping," said Izzie,

"Okay," said Meredith frowning slightly

"Don't worry we won't keep you away from McDreamy, that long," said Cristina

"I know I just miss him," said Meredith

After the Indiana Jones ride Meredith had a big frown on her face she missed Derek, and wanted him but her friends didn't even understand that, she pulled out her cell and called Mark,

"Hey where are you," she asked

"Disney Castle in line to meet Cinderella," he said excitedly

"Okay I need you to do me a favour,"

"Okay," he said

"When I give your cell one ring, make sure Derek is sitting in the chair alone, with his eyes shut okay,"

"Got it," he said hanging up the phone.

As Meredith managed to sneak away, she gave mark's cell a phone, he was off distracting Cinderella and Derek was sitting with his eyes shut in her chair, so Meredith sprang over to him and sat in his lap, and kissed him, his eyes instantly opened ,

"Mer, how did you get away," he said with a huge grin on his face,

"I just did, now we have to go before they try and spilt us up again,"

"Okay," he grabbed her hand and fled the scene


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm Sad to say this is the end [ BUT there will be a sequel called L-O-V-E, I hope you read it, I just want to say a special thank you to all of my readers who have been with me all the way, it means a lot to me **

Derek and Meredith managed to make it to the hotel without the rest of them catching them, as Derek thrust into Meredith for the final time he collapsed on her his sweaty body sticking against her. 

"Oh my god," she panted

"That is the most sex I have had in… ever,"

"I know, we have been going at it for like hours,"

"But it was great, now I want food," said Meredith

"Okay, how about we get showered and then go and find a place to eat?"

"Okay," said Derek

"Sounds Great," said Meredith

As Meredith and Derek walked back into Disneyland, it was a lot more quite than it had been during the day, since they were staying in a Disney hotel, they could stay in the parks till 12,

"What do you want to eat," Derek asked

"I feel like a burger nothing fancy," she said

"Okay, how about we go to that fast food place on main street then we can watch the fire works," 

"Sounds good," said Meredith

As they sat down with their burger Meredith decided now was the time to tell Derek, 

"Derek, I am so glad that you turned up, when I left for Paris I didn't know if you were coming back, I need to get this off my chest, a couple of weeks after you left, I found out I was pregnant, I was going to terminate it but I couldn't, seven months later I went into premature birth, and well we lost our baby girl," 

The look on Derek's face was blank, he was white as a sheet of paper, he didn't say anything, just looked into Meredith's eyes, she could see the tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, and that's when she ran once again Meredith Grey was running

It took Derek a few seconds to recognize that Meredith was gone, he turned around and seen her running in the direction of the exit, she was pregnant with his little girl, and he wasn't there , he let Addison run his life, maybe if he was there she wouldn't have lost there girl,

"Meredith," he shouted as he ran off towards her,

She stopped and turned around he could see that she was crying,

"Look Derek I know, I'm a bad person you don't have to tell me any more just go, if was all my fault,"

"I wasn't going to tell you that you were a bad person, it was all my fault, if I had stuck up to Addison maybe our little girl would still be here, I should have stayed,"

Derek took Meredith into his arms and she laid her head against his chest,

"She was small and weak, she had a thick head of black hair, she also had your deep blue eyes and my nose,"

"Thank god she didn't have mine" said Derek letting out a small laugh

This cause Meredith to let out a small smile,

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again," Meredith whispered

"Marry Me," said Derek

"What," Meredith said shocked

"Marry me, that is my promise," said Derek

"Yes," Meredith said feeling tears come to her eyes

"Yes," said Derek 

"YES," Meredith shouted kissing him

As Meredith sat on the plane and clutched the Aladdin that Derek had bought her she felt a small tear roll down her cheek, he had to go back to New York with mark so he could pack up his things and finalise the divorce, she missed him like hell. Although she was surrounded by her friends she just want to inhale his scent or be close to him, it killed her that he wasn't there.

No one knew about the engagement they decided to leave it for a while until things settled down, Derek hadn't even bought her a ring, he wanted to do it right but Meredith said the way he did it was perfect. They had another 7 hours left of the flight before they got to Seattle, the good thing was Meredith was in first class and the rest of the surgeons were in economy.

Meredith really did get her holiday she always wanted, she got to get the love of her life back, meet new people, perform life changing surgeries, decided to have children and most importantly get engaged, and boy was she happy.

"Oh god Mer, you're not missing McDreamy are you," said Cristina

"A little," Meredith said letting another tear role down her face. 

"Don't worry, he will be back soon he just has to finales the divorce to Satan and then he will be your."

"Yeah," 

"Look how about you come and sit with us, there is a spare seat and well you know this is the only time you'll hear this, I don't want you sitting by yourself because I care about you," said Cristina

"Oh god you must be worried if you're asking me to come and sit with you, but what the heck,"

As Meredith walked up to the economy she saw a head of dark wavy hair and a cocky guy sitting down next to izzie,

"Derek," Meredith said a little to loudly

"Hey Mer," he said

She jumped on his lap and kissed him a little too passionately for a public place.

"Bathroom," Meredith murmured against his lips undoing his seatbelt

"Okay," he said getting up and following her

"Someone please tell me where the emergency exit is," said mark and Cristina in unison

**THE END**


End file.
